The present invention relates to 6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisones, their preparation and use.
6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone and its 21-esters are known [J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 78: 6213 f (1956)]. They are of considerable importance as intermediates for the synthesis of 6.alpha.-methylprednisolone. Not much attention was given to 6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone as a pharmacologically active agent per se. It is systematically more effective than hydrocortisone, but less effective than 6.alpha.-methylprednisolone [J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 78: 6214 (1956)].